Out the Borders
Out the Borders, or also referred to as OTB, is an American TV program on SportsChannel that looks "out the borders" & examines critical issues in American sports on & off the field of play. The program airs for 30 minutes from Monday through Friday @ 3:00 PM ET & on Sunday @ 9:30 AM ET, all on SC History The show premiered in 1990 as a monthly 1-hour program. After a noticeable increase in TV ratings, SC decided to expand the program for 30-minutes to their Sunday morning lineup @ 9:30 AM ET, where the show covered 1 or 2 of the more notable sporting news stories of the week. After the ratings continued to grow on May 12th 2003, SC premiered Out the Borders Nightly. The Sunday morning program was still seen @ 9:30 AM ET, along with the nightly show that was seen during The Sports Block @ midnight & noon on SC. On June 12th 2006, SC announced that Out the Borders Nightly (now Out the Borders) would be moved to 3:30 PM ET as part of the afternoon lineup on SC. Out the Borders debuted it's new 3D opening sequence & it's current program logo in May of 2008 Design All of the different versions of the show, whether if it's OTB Sunday, OTB Nightly or OTB, they all share the same basic design. Like the program's title, the show looks "out the borders" @ some of the most controversial & even inspirational stories in the sports world today. The program also often interviews story makers, such as members of Pat Tillman's platoon after he was killed in Afghanistan. The program also is joined by former players & sports writers to get all different opinions of the subject @ hand Segments Listed below are the numerous segments that appear throughout OTB. They include: *'At This Hour': This segment appears @ the beginning of the program when the host goes over the latest information on some of the hottest stories from around the sports world *'Center Piece': During this segment a correspondent, delivers either an inspirational or a controversial story *'Your Out the Border Opinion': At the end of the show, the host reads e-mails from viewers about their opinions on some of the stories covered throughout the program *'The SportsNation ? of the Day': After going over some of the biggest stories of the day, the host poses a question related to 1 of the stories Stories covered Over the past few years, Out the Borders has covered several Sports Emmy Award winning pieces such as Finding Bobby Fischer, Ben Comen & Rainbow Man. Some of the other memorable pieces the show has covered include: 2-Man Band (about Patrick Hughes, a blind member of the University of Louisville band & his dad), The Jason McElwain Story (about the autistic high school basketball manager who came into a game & scored 20 points), Athletes Carrying Guns (about whether it's appropriate for athletes to carry guns), Katrina's Impact on New Orleans (prior to the Saints' 1st game back in New Orleans) & The Steroids Impact on the Little Leagues (& how much they affect them). The program has also featured exclusive interviews with newsmakers such as: President George W. Bush, Senator John McCain, Pete Rose, Phil Jackson (after leaving the Lakers for the 1st time) & the Army Rangers of Pat Tillman's platoon about what really happened. More recently, former NBA player John Amaechi appeared on the February 11th, 2007 edition to publicly come out as gay & the May 11th, 2008 edition reported that former USC basketball star O. J. Mayo had allegedly received thousands of dollars in cash & merchandise from a runner for a sports agent dating back to his high school career External links